You Remind Me
by Ice Dragoness
Summary: Annie/Jack songfic to Mandy Moore's "You Remind Me." Annie's had romantic feelings for Jack ever since she met him, but she knows she doesn't have a chance . . . not when he loves Gabe.


"You Remind Me" by Ice Dragoness

"You Remind Me"  
An Annie/Jack "So Weird" romance songfic  
Written by Ice Dragoness

_Disclaimer: The song "You Remind Me" is the property of Mandy Moore and all copyright affiliates. No infringement is intended, and no profit is coming out of this._

----------

_When I first saw you,   
I couldn't believe   
The way you smiled took the breath out of me.   
And maybe I'm seeing things,   
But if it's real, don't wake me up from this dream._

Annie had liked Jack ever since she first met him. He was cute and funny and a dozen other likeable things. Too bad he didn't think that way of her.

_You remind me of a love I knew.   
Feels so real it must be déja vu.   
You remind me but I ain't got a clue.   
Boy, I'm so glad I found you._

_Stop obsessing over Jack,_ Annie thought to herself sternly. _He doesn't think of you that way. He doesn't even like you that much. At the most, you're a little sister to him: fun to be around, maybe, but just a little kid._ Annie sighed. It was no use trying to forget about him.

_I never thought I could love again.   
Then you came and changed something within.   
I'm so confused 'cause you're not the same,   
But there's something special that reminds me._

_Why do I feel this way about him?_ Annie asked herself. _You've only gotten burned before. Why do you think Jack will be any different?_ Annie had gone through several boyfriends, and she'd even fallen in love once. But it didn't last. It never did.

_Maybe if I tell him how I feel, he won't hurt me,_ she thought hopefully. _Yeah,_ she scolded herself sarcastically a second later. _He won't hurt you. That's what you thought about Conner, too, remember?_

_It's the way you walk and the way you talk.   
You really got style.   
It's the way you move and the way you groove.   
I love your smile._

_He's got a girlfriend anyway, remember?_ Annie thought morosely. _It's not like I ever stood a chance against Gabe._ Annie had met Gabe the month before, when Jack had wanted to visit her. Gabe was pretty . . . no, beautiful, and mature, and completely adored Jack. Gabe's feelings were genuine. She wasn't toying with Jack. _No, I don't stand a chance at all._

_You remind me of a love I knew.   
Feels so real it must be déja vu.   
You remind me but I ain't got a clue.   
Boy, I'm so glad I found you._

But it didn't matter whether he had a girlfriend. That couldn't stop the way she felt. It was so unfair. Why couldn't she care for someone who was unattached, like Carey?

_You remind me of a love I knew.   
Feels so real it must be déja vu.   
You remind me but I ain't got a clue.   
Boy, I'm so glad I found you._

It was the way she'd felt about Conner . . . sort of. That same warm feeling whenever she saw him, but a little different, too. But Jack was a completely different person . . . he wasn't a player like Conner had been. Not at all. He really did love Gabe. Annie could see it in his eyes whenever Gabe called, or whenever he played with his angel pendant.

_I, I cannot figure it out,   
I ain't got a clue.   
I'm so confused about how I feel   
'Cause I'm really feelin' you._

Deep down, Annie knew there was no way she could stop loving him. Gabe didn't matter; the age difference didn't matter; his dislike toward her didn't matter. All she could do was hope that someday, he would care about her the way he cared about Gabe. _Yeah, right,_ Annie thought, but it had no feeling behind it. _He'll never love me like that._

_It's the way you walk and the way you talk.   
You really got style.   
It's the way you move and the way you groove.   
I love your smile._

_Is this my destiny, to always love someone I can't have?_ Annie thought. _Why does it have to be this way?_ She didn't know. Maybe she never would. She smiled resignedly and sighed again.

You remind me of a love I knew.   
Feels so real it must be déja vu.   
You remind me but I ain't got a clue.   
Boy, I'm so glad I found you.

Annie's feelings always confused her. One minute she was resentful and jealous and hateful of Gabe, wishing with all her soul that Jack was hers, and the next minute she was sighing and resigning herself to her fate of being lonely. Then next, she was smiling and giggling like an idiot about Jack when she was alone, all thoughts of Gabe erased. Her feelings were like a roulette ball, spinning around and around. . . . She never knew where she would land.

_You remind me of a love I knew.   
Feels so real it must be déja vu.   
You remind me but I ain't got a clue.   
Boy, I'm so glad I found you._


End file.
